Intermarium Commonwealth
The Intermarium Commonwealth, formally the Commonwealth of the Intermarium Accords of Poland and the Baltic States, referred to by the locals as Second Commonwealth, in lieu to the historical First Commonwealth, is the interstellar dominant force of Eastward EUROPA. A confederation, formed up from various legacies of the First Commonwealth, traced their roots to many independent worlds with Polish-Lithuanian cultural influences, the Commonwealth is ruled by the grand, omnipotent General Sejm, with its leader is essentially supreme ruler of the empire. The largest and most populous Eastward great powers, it is, at the current era, spanning over even various other universes, and sustaining a multi-species population of several centillions in prime universe only. The Commonwealth had their traces to the Treaty of Gdywrocław, united the independent worlds of Kingdom of Sosnoska, Bererași InterSpecies Treaty, Union of Jászmaendrőd Principalities, and Valukoml Community, first as a defensive mean against what they perceived as aggressive from the Europia and nearby ISF. Over times, the defense pact was slowly expanding, until the Confederation Act proclaimed in 8311 UE, 6th Era, essentially transforming them into one sovereign nation. The Commonwealth enjoyed several ages of highly expansive territories and growing influences through out 5th and 6th eras, establishing connections throughout various alliances and organizations among great empires in known cosmos. They were one of the first mentioned another need for pan-EUROPA alliance, similar manner of long-gone EU, only with much stricter checks upon ruling body (governments, corporations,....), during the Calbourne Fort Conference in 7523 UE, 6th era. Much like how their spiritual pre-decessor acted in the past, however, one of the main issues with the Commonwealth is that first 2 of 4 original states are the dominants, led to many called this Polish Galactic Empire, due to both the Sosnoska and the Bererași are largely Polish-traced. After several millennia throughout 5th till end of 7th eras prosperous expanding, the Commonwealth faced their first serious test, with the outbreak of first multiversal war & the attacks from The Harbingers, its servitual races and allies. The fall of Dreacerath realm and failed attempts defending Hyla Australis constellation had further exposed various shortcomings of the Intermarium, putting them to the ultimate test: change, or die trying. They chose the later, and a long, deep reformation series were deployed, reorganized them into more of a federation & less than a country controlled by nobles. Nowadays, both the Commonwealth and the Carpathia feature what many call "The Miracle from the East": Badly damaged by the forces beyond all comprehensions, both empires show significant recovering processes. The Intermarium has always been actively seeking for alliances. They're currently the sole ruling power in Eastward EUROPA, although that position is fiercely challenged recently, in controlling huge swarms of sovereign space, accounting about 1/13 EUROPA population. Their extra-galaxies colonial interests spanning from the realms of Carpathia to the borderlands of Balkania. Their influences have risen sharply since the start of the current era. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eastern EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Northern EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles)